


что-то хорошее

by qjq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Баки видит будущее, и оно обещает быть счастливым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	что-то хорошее

Самая жара в этом году пришлась на июль, и к августу раскалённая сковородка, которой стал Бруклин, наконец остыла. Можно было найти силы прогуляться дальше соседнего квартала, но этим субботним утром Стиву и Баки никуда не хотелось.

Расположившись на облюбованной ими пожарной лестнице, они хандрили: Баки, положив голову на колени сидевшему выше Стиву, жаловался, что его выгнали с работы, даже не выплатив месячного жалования, а Стив, нагло положив альбом с твёрдой обложкой ему на голову, рисовал знакомый вид: стены ближайших домов, верёвка с бельём, побитый жизнью велосипед, редкие пучки травы, тощий рыжий кот, отзывающийся на имя Маркиз… 

— Нет, я скоро найду новую работу, но то, как нагло они даже не придумали приличного объяснения, почему не выдадут мне денег… — возмущался Баки.

— Как и всегда.

— Как и всегда, но от этого не менее нагло.

— Хочешь, я побью их за тебя? — предложил Стив так серьёзно, будто оба они не знали, что Стив не победит и ребёнка («Только потому, что я не буду драться с детьми!»).

— Давай, — откликнулся Баки, устраивая голову поудобнее, — сейчас адрес продиктую, ты записывай.

Разговор стих сам по себе, слышен был только шорох карандаша да спор жильцов где-то сверху.

— Стив, — позвал вдруг Баки, и слышно было, что в голосе его звенело напряжение. — Я хочу рассказать кое-что.

— Я слушаю, — откликнулся Стив, не подавая виду, что тоже напрягся.

Высвободив голову из-под альбома, Баки глянул прямо ему в глаза и сказал:

— Я вижу будущее.

— Брешешь, — тут же откликнулся Стив, поняв, что Баки снова хочет его разыграть, как тогда, когда говорит, что может видеть сквозь стены.

— А вот и нет, — насупился тот.

— Хорошо, как давно ты видишь будущее и почему ты всё ещё не Рокфеллер? — поинтересовался Стив, откинувшись на ступени.

— Я не помню, — серьёзным, но растерянным голосом отозвался Бак. Взгляд он отвёл и смотрел куда-то в сторону. — Я понял совсем не сразу: сначала думал, что это мои фантазии, а потом они стали сбываться, — он улыбнулся беспомощно. — Да и не то чтобы мне в видениях показывались торги на биржах, ага. Но я знаю, как тебе доказать, потому и сказал сегодня.

— И как же? — спросил Стив, не скрывая скепсиса. Он ждал, что следом последует глупый розыгрыш, на который он в этот раз не попадётся.

— Завтра игра Доджерс с Гигантами, так?

— Ну так.

— Гиганты победят, и я это знаю.

— Да не может быть! — вскинулся Стив. — С таким-то составом, как в этом году, Доджерс проиграть не могут! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я поставил на Гигантов и непатриотично опозорился, так?

— Ничего я не хочу, — обиженно сказал Баки, — и ставить тебя ни на что не прошу: я сам поставлю, я скопил денег, а ты уж как знаешь.

— Ещё скажи, что тебе счёт известен, — Стив понял, что скоро сдаст позиции, и зашёл с козырей.

— 22-14, запомни мои слова, — не скрывая удовлетворения, Баки улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Вот и посмотрим, — скрестив руки, против воли он начал думать, нет ли у него каких-нибудь сбережений и нельзя ли одолжить у мамы.

***

— Тебе кто-то слил счёт? Это была договорная игра?.. — бормотал Стив, не сумев пока выйти из стадии отрицания.

— Неа, — Баки широко улыбнулся и откусил от огромного рожка, который тут же купил с выигранных денег. Рожок не кончался до самого дома. — Я видел карточку с итогами и нашим выигрышем. Теперь даже работу пока искать не надо, но я буду, я же видел, что найду её.

— Голова кругом идёт, — признался Стив, отпирая дверь в свою квартиру. — Мама пока на работе, зайдёшь?

— Ага, — насвистывая лёгкий мотивчик, Баки прошёл внутрь и сразу завернул на кухню, собираясь поставить чайник.

А Стиву в голову пришла мысль. Неверная, неправильная, которую давно вытравить следовало, но которая вспыла именно сейчас, когда казалась совершенно логичной и стоящей, и так тяжело было с ней бороться… Стив почти сдался.

Баки, подвернув рукава бежевой рубашки, стоял, спиной прислонившись к шкафчику, и выжидающе смотрел на Стива. Чего ждал?

И Стив решился: в два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, схватил Баки за ворот и, потянув к себе, сам поднялся на цыпочки и прижался к его губам своими. Он не целовался никогда за все шестнадцать лет — то ли потому, что в него не влюблялись, то ли потому, что сам был слишком влюблён — и первый поцелуй вышел смазанным и слюнявым. Отстранившись, Стив, дыша тяжело и не решаясь посмотреть Баки в глаза, а потому уставившись на расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, выпалил:

— Вот этого ты точно не знал!

Пальцы нежно взяли стивов подбородок и потянули вверх, так что ему пришлось поднять взгляд. Глаза Баки блестели, а щёки были красные-красные, как леденцы на ярмарке. Сглотнув, он тихо, едва слышным шёпотом сказал:

— Я знал. — Стив замер, а Баки продолжил чуть громче: — Я знал, и ждал так, и хотел и…

Стив оборвал его новым поцелуем, едва ли более умелым, чем первым, но было так приятно губами прихватить чужую нижнюю губу, провести языком по ней… И снова он отстранился первым, на этот раз, чтобы сказать на выдохе:

— А теперь рассказывай.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Баки.

— Что видел в будущем.

— А целоваться мы больше не будем? — он глядел так потерянно, что Стив чуть не рассмеялся.

— Будем, сам должен знать, — Стив улыбнулся и сел на пол возле шкафчика и похлопал рядом с собой: — А пока расскажи, что ты ещё видел.

И Баки, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы лучше вспомнить, рассказывал про то, как однажды Стив станет очень большим и сильным (он хмыкнул), что будет война и Стива поставят во главе отряда, в котором будет и Баки, что на Роджерса станут заглядываться девушки («Звучит неплохо, но бессмысленно, ты ведь будешь  рядом»), а потом наступит светлое будущее с летающими машинами и людьми в металлических костюмах, с необычной модой и слишком быстрой музыкой…

— Если всё будет так, как ты говоришь, то мне не страшно за будущее, — Стив улыбнулся, обхватив руку Баки, а тот улыбнулся ему ещё шире. — Надеюсь только, джаз не умрёт совсем.

***

— Я давно хотел спросить, — начал Стив неуверенно, — ты правда видел всё? Ну, всё, что случится в будущем.

В Ваканде Рождество не отмечают, и не только из-за того, что холода на эту землю никогда не приходят, но для европейских гостей Т’Чалла распорядился поставить огромную ёлку в гостиной и даже положил под неё подарки в разноцветных упаковках, но сказал не открывать до утра двадцать пятого. Стив с Баки расположились именно в этой гостиной: так можно было притвориться, что они до сих пор в Америке и вместе встречают праздники, как в детстве. Разве что в детстве таких подарков у них никогда не было.

— Ага, — ответил Баки, глядя из-под прикрывающих глаза прядей волос. — Видел всё.

— Тогда почему ты не… — он споткнулся, — не рассказал обо всём, что случится?

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Баки. — Ничего бы не вышло поменять — а я пытался — зачем же тебе знать заранее? Достаточно того, что знал я — а тебе мог рассказать что-то хорошее. К тому же у меня никогда не было полной картины: только урывки, эпизоды, из которых не склеить ничего цельного.

Стив молчал.

— Ну смотри, — продолжил Баки, — я видел, что упаду с поезда, но ведь я видел и то, что дальше наступит технологичное светлое будущее: и как я должен был это связать? Я решил, что я выжил, и не ошибся.

— А сейчас ты видишь?.. — спросил Стив, опустив голову ему на плечо.

— Неа, — отозвался он. — После заморозок и обнулений не вижу вообще ничего… наверное, к счастью, что они не узнали, что я могу, иначе от Зимнего солдата могло быть куда больше вреда…

Стив, приобняв его, ладонью медленно водил по плечу руки, соединённой с протезом, водил, как Баки любил и как его успокаивало, и мышцы его потихоньку расслаблялись.

— Я только одно помню, — вдруг продолжил он: — мы с тобой, совсем старые сидим у озера, и это самый конец.

— Это хороший конец, — улыбнувшись, Стив посмотрел на лицо Баки, что постепенно разглаживалось и светлело.

— Самый лучший, — улыбнулся Баки в ответ, и снова у него вышло шире.


End file.
